


Fairy Tale

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dreamy fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Poetry class (Fall 2004)

He woke in front of a towering castle:  
dressed in silks, embroidered cloth, fine boots  
and a rather dashing cape. His blond locks suddenly  
brushed and combed into submission,  
he stood at the summit of a hundred granite steps.  
"Like I've been transported into a story book" he mused.

From inside, he could hear the light of a ballroom in full swing  
and it drew him in like the tide. He walked  
through the doorway and down the hallway,  
towards the light and music. His footsteps echoed  
on the polished floors and golden candelabras radiated  
a bright path for him to follow.

Entering the ballroom, his eyes drowned in the color,  
the glamorous dresses, beautiful people,  
fountains of wine, and mountains of delicacies spilling  
out of caches like jewels. In awe for a moment of the brilliant  
architecture that blended perfectly with the acoustics of the orchestra.  
Statues and paintings and the intricate decorations showcasing  
more wealth than he'd ever thought to dream of.  
And in the far end of the ballroom, the King, the Queen,  
and of course, Prince Charming sat on high thrones.

He must've arrived late. Couples were already paired  
and dancing; and he suddenly felt out of place, standing  
stupidly in the arched marble doorway.

Then, at the far end of the ballroom, the Prince stood up.  
The violins squealed to a stop and  
dancers gelatinized, suspended in the air.  
Frozen in his tracks, he watched disjointedly  
as he made his way across the ballroom floor.

The Prince smiled at him, igniting red to his cheeks  
and causing him duck his head  
to try to hide the blush within his blonde bangs.  
Then two were close, but he was  
more aware of the shine of his new shoes  
than the disarming smile and amused look on Princy's face.

A wave of whispering gasps  
rippled through the glittering ballroom as the young Prince  
took his hand and led him to the floor, their shiny shoes  
clicked in unison on the marble tiles.

The King stood up in shock,  
but the Queen guided him back to his throne.  
A stern look from the Prince and the orchestra started up again:  
the waltz. Then he was whisked over the floor,  
dancing like flying like the angels  
in the ceiling's fresco sky. He felt Princy's arms wind  
warm around his body as the entire world faded away.  
A small piece of divinity.

They danced for what seemed a blissful eternity,  
he with only the Prince and the Prince only with him.  
Until a moment where the Prince slowed  
and paused with him still in his arms. Firm hands  
grasped his shoulders and soft lips  
pressed his lips with a chaste kiss.

"I must know your name," murmured the Prince  
close to his ear, but his words were formless and  
his eyes captivated. At the corner of his eye,  
he saw the King stand in full outrage, motioning  
wildly for the guards. They quickly stormed  
in with spears in fists and the Prince snarled as they pooled close.

But then, the clock struck midnight and he fell.  
His stomach plummeted, his head was light and  
the Prince's image, confused and shocked,  
faded in and out of his view.

A jolt  
and he awoke again, this time in bed,  
dressed in a worn T-shirt and holey socks.  
His hair was flawlessly disheveled, but  
beside him, Princy slept in rumpled pajamas.


End file.
